


A Starfait Doesn't Hurt Anyone

by varmint002



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, Gift for someone whos a fan of my works, Hope you like, its short, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varmint002/pseuds/varmint002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is someone who I think deserves<br/>Cause im nice like that</p><p> </p><p>its short im sorry ok?</p><p>LIke my shit to earn gifts<br/>:)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starfait Doesn't Hurt Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyndy101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyndy101/gifts).



It was one of those boring days. By that, it was a day where there was nothing to do. Like nothing at all. You were so bored, it felt like you were dying. 

The monsters were released to the surface because of some Frisk kid. You thought it would bring some excitment to your lame ass life. The only thing there was to offer was a ton of new faces to be familiar with. You were one of the rare humans who accepted the monsters. Alomst everywhere you went was a either a sign or poster that said 'No Monster' or 'No inhuman things allowed! (Except for animals)'. It was like the 1890's with everything being segregated.

No one was bothering to hang out with you. Your family doesn't seem to like you because of your acceptance towards the monsters. You didn't have many friends. You weren't really the social person. It felt like no one liked you. Thus, leaving us with the boring person who can't seem to give a shit to try and figure out what to do with their life. 

You were lying in bed. There was a big overflow of news saying someone named 'Mettaton EX' will be performing in your town. You tried to scroll down to read about it on your phone, but the page kept reloading because a shit ton of fangirls keep commenting. You didn't really know that much about Mettaton. But he did appear on TV a lot, cable or not. You also know he has a LOT of fangirls because of this damn page. 

There was also another post with a link to it. You clicked it because your boredom. It was a poster saying 'MTT CAFE OPENING TODAY!!' The post had a location and other stuff you didn't care about. Because of the heavy weight of nothingness told you to, you got up and grabbed your bag. Part of you was regretting this, the other didn't give two hundred shits. You made your way downstairs and opened the door. You checked the address again. It wasn't that far from here. Your body also started feeling a bit heavier than usual, so you decided to walk off the weight. Then, reward yourself afterwards. 

A vivid image of food came into your mind. Because the robot was a star, the names were probably narcissistic. Examples would be like 'Mettashake' or 'Legburger'. The thought made you chuckle. This continued until you reached the cafe.

-

To be honest, you thought the line would be longer, but nope! There was only an orange cat at the cash register. He gave you a scrunched up smile. Fucking gross. "Hello! Welcome to the MTT Cafe!" he screeched out. You told him to stop faking and be real with you. He was surprised, but shrugged. "So, lil buddy what will you be having today?" he asked again, less stressed this time. You looked at the menu and picked randomly. Before you could speak, the door swung open. "Oh Burgerpants~!" A very very feminine voice called. It sound somewhat robotic. 

The cat guy had that ugly look again.


End file.
